


All Over My Face

by iamdali



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdali/pseuds/iamdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck,” Frank hisses. “Here? Really?” “Yes!” Gerard insists, hands on Frank’s hips as he pushed him back hard against the fence. “I’m gonna suck you off right here, and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over My Face

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after this year's Leeds festival.

**All Over My Face**

Gerard’s thrown Frank in to the first dark corner available, somewhere between the gear trucks and the buses. There’s a maze of faulty fences, and Frank’s currently pressed up against one next to a row of disabled portable toilets.

He threads his fingers through Gerard’s red hair as Gerard sucks on his neck, all sharp pointy teeth as he nips at Frank’s skin like the fucking vampire he is.

“Fuck,” Frank hisses. “ _Here?_ Really?”

“Yes!” Gerard insists, hands on Frank’s hips as he pushed him back hard against the fence. “I’m gonna suck you off right here, and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it,” he growls.

Frank moans when Gerard grabs at his crotch and grins, eyes half open. He grabs Gerard’s hair again.

“Get on your knees, then,” he says before yanking Gerard down to his knees.

Gerard’s fingers are warm with sweat as they hook around the waistband of Frank’s jeans and underwear, pulling them down just enough to let Frank’s cock spring free. Frank gasps, “- _Gee_ ,” and Gerard flattens his tongue against Frank’s dick the way he usually does with the head of a mic and sinks down, engulfing Frank until he’s got a nose full of dark pubic hairs.

Frank’s head slams back against the fence, one hand in his mouth and the other in Gerard’s hair again. He bites down on his own fingers.

Gerard pulls back off for a moment and starts to jack Frank slowly. “We’re gonna make a deal,” he says. “If I let you fuck my mouth, then you have to come all over my face.” Frank moans around his hands and Gerard locks their gaze. “ _All_ over my face,” he repeats.

Frank nods frantically and Gerard smiled crookedly before going back to work. He sucks Frank back in again, gloved hand grabbing Frank’s bare thighs, holding on as Frank starts to thrust quicker still. He’s biting on the heel of his palm to at least muffle the filthy noises he’s making, and Gerard moves his hands to either side of Frank’s hips, flattening his palms against the fence as he let’s Frank move now with no restrictions.

Frank grabs Gerard’s hair, fucking his face quickly as Gerard makes his lips tighter around Frank’s dick.

When Frank goes up on to his toes, Gerard knows he’s close. He pulls off with a sloppy sound, but continues to jack Frank.

“Remember our deal,” he says, and Frank looks down to give a sharp nod before he finally does come, practically chewing his own hand off as he shoots over Gerard’s face, coating his lips and cheeks with white, sticky ribbons.

Gerard leans back on his heels and grins up at Frank, who promptly smears a thumb through a line of come before licking it off. Gerard laughs.

“Well, that certainly was fun,” he says and Frank winks back at him. He starts to get up and Frank helps him, hands tight around Gerard’s biceps as he pulls him back up on to his feet. Frank leans forward, smiling as he licks another stripe of come off of one of Gerard’s cheeks.

Gerard starts to tuck Frank away, pulling up his boxers and jeans until Frank bats his hands away and pulls Gerard in by his jacket to kiss him.

“Maybe we should-” Gerard starts, but the words are quickly lost in Frank’s mouth.


End file.
